1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a worklight with a lamp head mounted on stands or poles and more particularly to worklights that include an adjustable mounting apparatus between the lamp head and the pole or stand that enables the head lamp to be selectively aimed or moved to different fixed positions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable worklights commonly include lamp heads that are mounted on stands or poles that can be selectively aimed at different positions. Typically, the lamp head is supported by brackets that connect to the stand or pole. Threaded bolts extend through the brackets and connect to the bottom or side surfaces of the lamp head. Knobs or handles are usually connected to the ends of the threaded bolts which enable the bolts to be manually loosened so that the lamp head may be moved to the desired position and then manually tightened so that the lamp head is fixed at the desired position.
In order to re-adjust the position of the lamp head of the worklight on the stand, the user must use both hands. First, the lamp head must be held with one hand while the knobs or handles are manually loosened with the other hand. The lamp head is then rotated to a new position with one hand while the opposite hand re-tightens the knobs or handles. If the knobs or handles are not sufficiently tightened, gravity may cause the lamp head to rotate or fall to an undesirable resting position.
What is needed is a portable worklight mounted on a stand with a hands-free adjustable mounting system for the lamp head on the stand.